onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Isn't anyone else tired of this?
I don't ever see a lot of complaints about how One Piece is turning out, which surprises me. This latest arc has been too long, and the anime crew refuses to take some months off so they can let Oda get further ahead instead of the two medias being neck and neck. But Oda is at fault as well, for not finishing this arc in a timely manner. He's not taking good care of himself as he releases a new (barely) 20-page chapter every week. Honestly, the series could have been much closer to finishing by now. We are no closer to learning the truths about the One Piece world (the Void Century, the Will of D, Devil Fruits, etc) 700 episodes is way too many, especially with this arc which has been mostly filler fights by secondary characters. Yet Oda says he could keep writing for ten more years. Does he honestly think that's a good idea? I'm sure his health and his fans won't stand for it. Hasn't anyone wrote to him? Hasn't his publishers tried to talk him out of it? I honestly feel like I'm the only one who feels this way. I just watched episode 709, and I was excited because stuff was actually starting to happen, but it was just flashbacks and filler fights again. Isn't anyone else frustrated, sad, confused, worried, something? I feel like, with the way things are going, there is no end in sight for One Piece. HotaruUruki (talk) 05:59, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Taru-chan Discussion Well, i'm not so tired yet I understand why this has to happen. So rather then complain, we can either tolerate or stop reading the series for ten years. I decided to tolerate because I like to read the series and understand Oda's limits Joekido (talk) 06:54, September 13, 2015 (UTC) I've never had any issue with the series except incredibly minuscule small nitpicks and I love it from day to day. It is the love of my life as I have reread it and rewatched it a ton of times. I dedicate several hours every day and never stop enjoying it. I know I'm not alone on this, as I know that millions love it. It's the second best selling book series in all of human history and is considered one of the biggest pieces of modern literature. It is continously praised for how good it is and I never got tired of enjoying it. If you don't like One Piece, or feel like it's not as enjoyable as it once was for you, nobody's really forcing you to check it. With no offence, there is absolutely no issue with not liking certain things in One Piece. Not everybody is going to like it as it was made for a certain core audience (A teenage Oda) where I fall in. I've never had an issue with the anime episodes nor One Piece being long enough (in fact I think it's too short) and pains to me that in a mere 10 years it'll be over. So again, there's no problem in not liking One Piece. HOWEVER you cannot force other fans to dislike it. Opinions are perfectly fine as long as they are not stated as facts. As Oda said this is simply a personal thing he writes and that he allows other people to enjoy it. It's his work and he will do whatever he wants with it. He will never accept fan requests or criticism as in the end it would completely shape out One Piece from what it has always been. In the end One Piece is simply Oda's personal story that is enjoyed by other people around the world. If you like it great, if not, well sorry, but it just isn't the stuff for you. There are tons of other animes, shows or books out there, so it isn't that big of a deal in the end. Grievous67 (talk) 13:37, September 13, 2015 (UTC) That's an anime problem, since Marineford is way too boring because they try to slow the pace too much. The best way to enjoy One Piece is reading the volumes, even the single chapters are affected by the weekly serialization. If you read one saga, like Dressrosa for example, in one go it will be smooth and enjoyable. I've never gotten bored with the anime at all. In my humble opinion both anime and manga are on equal par of quality. I've always liked the slow pacing as it is exactly how I expect an anime to be. In fact I don't enjoy quick-paced movies anymore. In the end it's mostly a matter of preference. The problem that most people have is that while reading chapters serialized they feel like they need to be "rewarded" for their wait, rather than having a chapter that is actually integral to the story itself. Throwing away that selfish mindset would make the story much much more enjoyable. Grievous67 (talk) 13:49, September 13, 2015 (UTC) In fact I know people who prefer the anime over the manga and won't read the chapter until they've seen the episode, or not read the chapter straight out. Some people prefer the manga as it's quicker to read and the art is more "original" per say, even if the anime one is extremely minousciously accurate. Others prefer the anime because of it's music, voice acting, color and animation. Do you realize how many people are anime-only watchers? In fact, like during it's manga chapter, I was fanboying at Hajrudin the whole time, even jumping on my chair when Vise got thrown in the air. Grievous67 (talk) 14:14, September 13, 2015 (UTC) "It's the second best selling book series in all of human history and is considered one of the biggest pieces of modern literature." Wat SeaTerror (talk) 20:57, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Look it up it's a true fact. It's only second to Harry Potter, which eventually will be beaten by One Piece too. The thing sells like crazy, it's impressive. But again, it's One Piece we're talking about. Grievous67 (talk) 21:10, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Do you even know what literature is? SeaTerror (talk) 21:13, September 13, 2015 (UTC) ST, this isn't an argument you can win by logic. Just take my advice and ignore him. In answer to the original discussion: no, not at all. I've enjoyed this arc a great deal, and I see no problem with the length of it when the content is good enough to keep it going. 21:16, September 13, 2015 (UTC)